


Early Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, This Is Incredibly Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wakes up early to bake for the group, and Dave joins her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

She wakes up before everyone else, quietly hovering over to the large, luxurious kitchen that they all shared. When the 8 of them decided to live with each other, for sanity’s sake, they tried to incorporate things of their “normal” lives, things that made the recent events seem dreamlike. Jane’s kitchen, Jade’s greenhouses, the cinema that they had, the game room for Roxy, Dave’s darkroom, and so on- that’s what made things almost normal. It wasn’t the same, and never would be, but sometimes they forgot about their special powers, how many times they’ve died, and the aliens that live, however scattered, fairly nearby.            

            Jane stands on her toes, reaching into the cupboards for ingredients. She could simply hover upwards and grab them, but it felt wrong. She worked at a leisurely pace, humming to herself. She was making breakfast for everyone, but also trying to think of new recipes. The space surrounding her soon smelled slightly floral (seeing as her aspect caused all the small flowers that Jade kept around the house to bloom), but strongly of cinnamon, sugar, and other nice things. A soft smile crossed her face- baking was so therapeutic. She wouldn’t have noticed the quiet, padding footsteps behind her, if not for being alerted to a nearby presence of another life. She ignores it, though- Roxy sleepwalks, and it’s no secret that some of her housemates don’t sleep very much at all, and tend to want privacy when they go out on their own for hours at a time.

            That’s probably why it surprised Jane when she felt him sit on the counter behind her, leaning closer to whisper to the tune of the song, “C-C-C-Cinnamon lips, go powder your cheeks,” Dave leans back when she turns to him, grinning. “And meet your new beau, oh,” he finishes, indicating himself. She laughs softly, briefly turning her attention to him. “Oh, Dave. That was beautiful,” she purrs, applauding lightly. His smile widens, as he moves to cup his chin with his hands. “So, Strider, what are you doing up so early? I thought teenage boys slept almost as much as cats did!”  She tilts her head, leaning against the counter. He scoffs, “But Jane,‘s not early. It’s 6:46, with 39 seconds until 6:47.” She turns back to her baking, shaking her head. “The time boy strikes again. But honestly, Dave, if you’re only up so you can keep me company, you can go back to sleep.” He frowns, raising his thick eyebrows. “Woah, who said I was up for _you_ , Crocker? Obviously I came to secretly make out with my many bottles of apple juice, and maybe make some oh-so-sweet lovin’ to them. You, however, interrupted me, and now I’m just waiting for you to leave, probably nursing a huge boner because I just keep fantasizing about that apple juice. So sweet, so sticky.. Swoon. Hurry, Jane. I can’t control myself.” He mutters, as she turns to him again, patting his soft, brownish-orange hair with a hand that smelled strongly of cinnamon. He grins at her, jumping off the counter to stand beside her. “So, what’re we making?” she turns to look up at him, her small, curvy form shadowed and looking even younger than it already did beside his tall, lanky, yet slightly chubby body. She shrugs. “I dunno, Cinnamon buns and stuff? Whatever you guys want- This is just a default,” she murmurs, as he tilts his head. “Just say the word, and I’ll do it. Best part is, if we fuck up, I can make it as though it never happened,” he responds, a small grin on his face.  

            They stay like that for a while, mixing ingredients, Jane telling Dave to grab things, or mix those, or put that in the oven. It’s peaceful and quiet, with the occasional easygoing banter that they have no struggle keeping up. Eventually, the last pan is in the oven, and Jane leans against the counter, sighing happily. “Well, that’s done!” Dave hums a response, hopping up on the island across from her. He watches her for a moment, before reaching out and gently touching her cheek. Her face grows hot as she raises an eyebrow, blinking at him. “What was that?” He shrugs, leaning back, away from her. “You had flour on your cheek. Can’t have you looking like you actually did something before everyone else woke up,”

“Oh? Then, thanks.” She mumbles, turning her attention down the hall as one of the showers turns on. She tilts her head, trying to think of what time it was, in an attempt to figure out who woke up. “7:32. It’s probably Dirk, up to get all the hot water before everyone else,” he murmurs. She nods, feeling his gaze on her as she flits down the hall to get dressed. He usually slept in his God Tier clothes, since they do clean themselves, but she had changed into something resembling the Prospit pyjamas. Once she’s gone, he is free to delve into his own thoughts, staring out the window at the rising “sun”. He thinks of how his knees felt weak when they first met, and how he dropped the insufferable attitude around her- not many people got that treatment. He frowns, staring at the floor. Did he really have a crush on this Jane Crocker, essentially the female, nicer John? The girl who was always counted on to make sure everyone was alive, the one who tended to be a little dramatic, but always calmed down with some Strider advice? He contemplates his feelings, wondering how platonic they really were. Would he simply lie to himself about how he always found himself around her, whether taking pictures, baking, or just pressed close to her on the couch on their group movie nights? His thoughts wandered from that inner turmoil about his feelings, and instead turned to her. Her soft, black hair that curled gently around her ears, those bright, cerulean eyes, and those front teeth that stuck out a little further than they should, but she still made it look adorable.

When she returned, she noticed the soft flush on his cheeks, and snapped him out of his stupor. “Daydreaming about John?” she asks, a playful tone in her voice.

“I- What? Hell no. John is a homie, to the end. Bee-Eff-Effsies forever and ever. Nothing more,”

“ _Right_. So you’re blushing because...?”

Oh, shit. This was his chance to say something to her about how he felt, but right as he swallowed hard and opened his mouth, with Jane comfortably close in front of him, Dirk walked in. “Ew, gross. I don’t need to see my brother and best friend practically making out when I first wake up. Get a room.” He mutters, raising an eyebrow at Dave from behind Jane. Dave gives him a look, like, ‘We’ll talk later’, staring at Jane. She flushes a little at Dirk’s comment, then leans up, giving Dave a sloppy kiss on the mouth. “Sorry, Dirk. Couldn’t control myself!” she hums, walking off towards the bathroom, leaving Dave blinking in slight confusion, a light flush covering his face.


End file.
